


Dodger's End

by Ratchat620



Category: DexBonus (Youtube RPF), PressHeartToContinue (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Choking, Choking on dick, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Not for the faint of heart, Punching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really graphic stuff, Sexual Violence, Slapping, Smut, Snuff, Sorry Not Sorry, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchat620/pseuds/Ratchat620
Summary: A rapist spots Dodger late at night. Let's just say it doesn't end well for her...





	Dodger's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a seriously messed up fanfic from the perspective of a seriously messed up person. Please don't read this if you're not into really dark kinks. Also THIS IS FICTION. If you think any of this stuff is ok IRL please reconsider you're entire life.

I spotted her a while ago now, but i didn’t want to tell her, I didn’t want to say “Hi!” I wanted something else. Brooke Lawson, better known as Dodger was walking around an unimportant city in an unimportant country. She had some jeans shorts on and a white crop top but even that wasn’t important. The only thing that was important was what was hidden under her clothes. Her amazing body, her o’ so godly body. With her petite form and her firm, B-cup tits. With her ass deserving of a godess of sex and desire. With her lips plump and curled into a smile. With her eyes, deep and filled with mischief. With her long hair, spreading it’s fragrance by blowing in the wind. She’s all a man could want, especially a man like me. You might think that from what all I just said I must adore her. Well, that’s partly wrong. While i do adore her body, I consider her as just a toy. Something to get me off. Something I can fuck. Something I can cum in. Something I can breed. Something I can do whatever I want with. You might think these are just words and that they are. But I’m someone who acts by what he says. 

 

Dodger looked at the board in the train station showing the departures and the timetable. She found what she was looking for and went on her way. I saw where she was headed and knew that train never had many passengers. I knew this was my chance. As i followed her up the stairs to the platform she gave me quite the view. Her massive ass, packed in her tight, form fitting jeans, was right there. So close yet so far. I couldn’t help but lick my lips as I stared. I couldn’t help but think how that ass, that amazing tight little ass, was gonna be mine in just a few short minutes. She walked a bit further when she got to the top of the stairs and sat herself down on a bench. I sat next to her. I didn’t say anything. I waited. After about 11 minutes the train arrived.The wind it brought with it blew Dodger’s long blonde hair in her face. I had to admit, she looked pretty cute then, but I was gonna make sure that wouldn’t be the case anymore in mere moments. She boarded the train and entered the wagon on her left. I peeked my head into the one to the right to make sure there was no one there and after confirming my suspicion i turned around and joined her in the empty train wagon. I sat down across from her and against my better judgement, I decided to play with my food before i devoured it.

 

“Pretty empty huh?” She looked up from her phone. I seemed to have knocked her out of whatever trance she was in. “Oh, uh, yeah...I guess it is.” She smiled at me. To be polite I guessed. “You’re Dodger right? From Youtube?” Her smile widened. “Yeah, nice to meet a fan in such a random place. Maybe we can keep each other company, since this train seems to be abandoned.” I smiled back, although behind the curl of my lips lay more than just politeness.. My smile contained a whole lot more. “You know Dodger, you’re pretty lucky you met me on this empty train. If I had been a creep this might’ve ended pretty badly for you.” The thought came out of my mouth before it even fully emerged in my brain. I was playing this pretty risky. If I creeped her out to soon she might notify someone and we wouldn’t want anyone to know about our little adventure now would we. She looked confused, although it took her a second to actually understand what i said. “W-why would you say that? I mean, that in itself is pretty creepy dude.” She laughed awkwardly, she didn’t want to come over rude I guess. “Well it’s just that...there’s a lot of bad guys out there. A lot of bad guys that would do unspeakable things to a petite girl like you. You’re an easy target.” Her brows furrowed even deeper. Damnit, am I not capable of normal conversation? I guess the urge to mess with her was a little too big. I knew I went too far when I saw her reach for her phone. “Uh, if you don’t mind, I gotta make a call.” Well, I guess it’s now or never. “Actually…” I stood upright, towering above the small youtube star. “...You won’t be needing your phone for this...Unless of course, you wanna record what’s gonna happen.” 

 

My smile then might have been a little too evil, she saw right through it. Before i knew it she turned and made a runner for the door to the next wagon. Before she knew it, her face was against the door and her hips in the hands of her assaulter. As soon as she felt those hands she knew she wouldn’t be able to run for help, so she had to make help come to her. Her first scream hardly came out of her mouth before I swung her around and threw her on one of the seats. “Be careful of what comes out of your mouth Dodger, people might think you’re not enjoying our time here.” My wicked grin felt wholly justified as I looked at her almost humorously contorted face. Probably a reaction to what I turned out to be, or maybe she was envisioning what I was going to do to her. She regained a sense of control of her body and crawled away from me. Now leaning against the side of the wagon she seemed to literally swallow her fear and got ready to plead for her life. ‘But my life isn’t in danger is it.’ She was so easy to read. Her thoughts like open pages on that fear contorted face. “You already know what I want from you, don’t you Dodger? And you already know there’s an easy and a hard way.” Ha! There it was, a tear. The first crack. “It’s up to you Brooke, either you’re the one to take those jeans shorts off or I’ll be the one tearing them off.” I wouldn’t have been able to hide my smile at the thought of actually getting to see that ass if I wanted too. Another tear, her makeup was already starting to smear. “Please-please don’t do this.” She started sobbing. I took a step closer to her, my impressive stature towering above the petite youtube star’s frame. “Easy or hard, Brooke.” 

 

Her expression hardened. She stood up and threw a punch my way. Hard way it is then. I took hold of her wrist before she could reach my face. It was clear poor little Dodger had never taken a self defense class. I pulled her towards me and grabbed her throat with my free hand before she fell on the ground. I lifted her up, the triumphant soundtrack in my head was accompanied by her choking sounds. Finally I had her. Literally in the palm of my hand. Soon I’d claim her, and she’d be mine forever. I walked back over to the door and held her up against it. She was already starting to turn a little blue. I let go of her and she fell down to her knees, both her hands grasping at her hurting throat. By the time she looked up at me my pants were around my ankles and my 9 inch cock was released. It stood absolutely rigid in front of her face and her pretty green eyes could do nothing but stare at it. Primarily out of fear, but I swear I could see some admiration in those eyes. As much as I wanted too I couldn’t trust her yet. Shoving it in her mouth would prove a stupid decision but you don’t need to trust her to shove it in her cunt. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back up. I took hold of her throat again to pin her against door and let my free hand glide over her body. She was struggling, writhing around in my grasp with no chance of escape. Finally I could feel her up. Finally I could cup her little B-cup tits and finally I could squeeze her amazingly fat ass. Her tears continued to flow and my hand went up to her cheek to wipe one of them away. “Do you want to taste your fear Dodger? Do you want to taste your desperation?” She started sobbing even louder and let her head hang. She quietly shook her head. I slowly forced two fingers into her mouth. She seemed defeated, hardly fighting back, letting my fingers intrude her in such a strange way. “Lick them Brooke. Lick my fingers and you’ll know what fear tastes like.” If the adrenaline of controlling and fondling and abusing such a petite little beauty wasn’t rushing through my body, my face would probably already be hurting from grinning so much. To my surprise I felt the petite little beauty’s tongue slowly circle around my fingers. I couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “Already given up luv? Oh but I so enjoyed fighting you.” My words seemed to have made her realise what she was doing. Her sobbing turned into full on crying, muffled by my fingers in her mouth. Maybe I should push her a little further? “I must admit, I love seeing you like this Brooke. You look prettier than ever. Tears suit you much better than smiles, that’s for sure.” Much as I was pushing her mentally, I started pushing her physically too. My grip on her throat tightening and my fingers making their way to the end of her throat. I felt her discomfort as she gagged and writhed in my grip, all the while still crying. I was enjoying this way more than I should, and I hadn’t even used my cock yet. I pulled my fingers back out, accompanied by another gag and sob from my lovely little subject. I moved in for something a little more intimate. The only thing I knew she might despise more than my cock in her. A simple kiss. As our lips connected, her eyes shot wide open. I saw the repulsion, the shock, the horror in her eyes. I loved it. I squeezed her throat completely close as I started snogging her, the desperate need for air opening up her mouth for me. What else can I say but that it felt amazing. Her tongue connecting with mine in such a forbidden, intimate way. Almost like we were lovers. As I pulled back I loosened the grip on her throat before letting go completely. As she let herself fall to the ground she completely broke down crying.    
  
“Hmm, I wonder what you’re husband must think. Seeing his cheating cunt of a wife kiss another man. How dare you Brooke, you absolute slut.” Her soft, broken voice came quietly through the sobs. “..s-stop….Stop it….Fucking b-bastard..” I knelt down and grabbed her by her slutty blonde hair. I slowly pulled her head closer so her ear was against my mouth. “I am going to make sure you enjoy this in the worst way possible Brooke. After I’m done with you you’re only gonna want more. And you’ll hate yourself for that.” I stood back up, dragging her up with me before throwing her against the side of one of the tables. The impact caused her to bend over, her massive ass and wide hips immediately sticking out. I quickly took my knife out of my pocket and cut open those impossibly tight jeans shorts of her. Dodger’s incredible ass came spilling out, barely contained by the small girlish panties she had on. The petite piece of fuckmeat finally seemed to assess her situation, trying to get up from the table and fight back as hard as she could. But I decided we’d fought enough for the night. From now on she was mine. I grabbed both her arms and crossed them behind her back, slamming her into the table face first. Her tiny little wrists allowed me to hold both her arms with one hand. I pulled her panties up into her snatch, enjoying every moment of her writhing and screaming while she’s getting wedgied. I gave her cute blue panties one final pull and they ripped. I gave her cunt a few slaps with my free hand and to my great joy I felt her pussy absolutely leaking. “I knew a slut like you enjoys this kind of treatment. But I’m not gonna go easy on you.” I prodded her dripping cunt with the head of my rock hard cock before guiding it in. It took her a few seconds to realise I wasn’t just raping her whore cunt. I think the moment she fully realised my throbbing 9 inch dick was entering that puckered little asshole of hers was when it slowly teared. She screamed loud enough that the fucking conductor could’ve heard her but she knew no one was coming to get her out of this hell. A thin trail of blood trickled down her leg as I started pushing my entire length into her obviously untrained ass. “I can’t believe it! Brooke Dodger Lawson, an anal virgin! How in the seven hells did Sam never claim that ass of yours. It’s the only reason anyone would ever marry a dumb bitch like you.” I let go of her arms and slammed her head into the table. “You realise that’s the only reason you were ever popular right? People want to fuck that juicy ass of yours. They don’t think you’re funny or entertaining. You’re just another dumb internet whore, showing off her body for fame and money. You wouldn’t believe the amount of people that would kill to stand here behind you, raping your ass so hard it tears.” I pulled her head back up and made her look into the window. As I kept pounding her ass I could see the reflection of a broken girl looking back at me. She was still crying but the screaming had stopped. I leaned in to whisper in her ear. “See that Brooke? That’s the reflection of a girl who’s never gonna live this down. The reflection of a dumb bitch that is officially mine and no one else’s. Do you understand, Dodger?” She slowly nodded. She knew what I said was true. “Say it Dodger. I want to hear you admit that you’re broken and mine.” She let her head hang and a quiet whisper escaped from between her full lips. “I...I am...I’m broken...and yours…” With a few last pumps in her ass I knew I made my point.

 

I slowly pulled out, my cock followed by a little stream of blood. I turned her around and let her fall onto her knees again. “Now make me cum Brooke. Taste what I did to your ass and make me cum down your throat.” She just kinda sat there at first. It was clear she didn’t have any fighting spirit left. What a shame. I pulled her head a little closer and pushed my tip against her lips. They slowly opened and the petite youtube star started sucking my cock of her own volition. Not surprisingly the slut was amazing at it. Slowly circling my head with her soft tongue. After a while she started bobbing up and down my cock like it was the only thing she’d ever known. I wasn’t satisfied yet however. I took her by her hair and shoved my cock down her throat in its entirety. It was immediately met with immense gagging from my lovely little cumdump but she didn’t even try and resist. I knew she wasn’t getting any air either but I’m pretty sure she would’ve been just as content to die choking on my dick than experiencing all this again. I held her down there for nearly an entire minute. Her face turned red first, then purple. It seemed she had underestimated her fear of dying. After about 30 seconds she started beating on my legs and crying again. A few seconds later she was so oxygen deprived she couldn’t even do that anymore. The moment she fell limp and accepted her death I pulled her off by her hair. I picked her up from the ground and placed her practically limp body on the table again. Her legs spread, the little trickle of blood already dried on her leg. I aligned my cock again and rammed into her sweet, dripping cunt. It must’ve been as tight as the day she was born. Either Sam was a massive loser or Brooke did her exercises. While I was pumping into her my half-conscious cumdump actually started moaning. I leaned in close and whispered in her ear, not even sure if she could hear me. “You know what’s gonna happen now right Brooke? I’m gonna cum in that sweet tight cunt of yours and you’re gonna be mine. I’m already looking forward to see you carrying my child. Maybe I’ll even let you go back home and see how you’ll desperately try and claim that it’s not yours. Although I’m not that eager to give you up just yet.” With a few last thrust and a deep kiss I finally reached my climax, my cum overflowing into her fertile little womb. She shivered a little as she felt what happened. I’m not sure if she did it or her body did it for her but I definitely felt her cumming along with me. Her cunt contracted, not willing to let go of her rapist’s cock. I couldn’t help but laugh. “And that is how you enjoy something in the worst way possible. Creaming on your rapist’s cock.” As i pulled out I slapped her in the face, trying to get her to be a little more conscious. A little more alive, even though she was dead inside. “Wake up cumslut. The ride may be over now but we still got a long way to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this one took a while and yes, it is messed up. I might expand on this, I might not, depends on how I feel. I'll definitely do something else first though. I got a lot to catch up on. If you like smut, I wrote a bunch of different fics with the Yogscast girls and Kaeyi so you can go ahead and read those. If you enjoyed, a little kudos is appreciated. Again, thanks for reading this bit of fucked up fanfiction.


End file.
